Hurricane's Flight: Book 2 of the Desert Legacy
by Kura Sumi
Summary: Unable to cope with his rough Tribe life, Hurricane finds himself in the shadow of his renowned leader, Sun, and travels to the land of the Clans to stop an omnious prophecy from proving true. [[R&R, please! It's better than it sounds!]]
1. Alliaces

**HawkClan**

**Leader:** Adderstar, a golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Blackwing, a pure black she-cat with eerie yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Fangtail, an orange tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Cloudheart**, a black tom with sparkling amber eyes and white chest.

**Snowstorm**, a large white tom with glittering blue eyes.

**Icepelt**, a dappled grey she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Wildstripe**, a light brown tabby tom with dark ebony stripes crisscrossing his body.

**Aspenclaw**, a white she-cat with faded grey stripes.

**Frosteyes**, a dark grey tom with piercing blue eyes.

**Mouseshadow**, a small dusky brown she-cat with white chest and paws.

**Amberspot**, a golden she-cat with light brown flecks and green eyes.

**Spicetail**, a dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Willowleaf**, a pale grey tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Batwing**, a black she-cat with yellow eyes. Her front right paw has been mangled since birth.

**Dustpaw**, a small grey tom with black stripes and yellow eyes.

**Nightpaw**, a black tom with white paws and green eyes.

**Queens:**

**Robinfeather**, a dark brown she-cat with an unusual ruddy brown chest.

**Whisperwind**, a silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Kits: **

**Proudkit**, a pale brown tom with bright amber eyes.

**Bearkit**, a dark brown tom with orange eyes.

**Fallenkit**, a pale silver she-cat with lighter stripes and blue eyes.

**Elders:**

**Dewfur**, a white she-cat with silver, blind eyes.

**

* * *

WolfClan**

**Leader:** Spadeclaw, a grey tom with green eyes and unusually wide paws

**Deputy:**Rainstorm, a dark grey tom with blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Foxtail, a rusty orange she-cat with yellow eyes and white-tipped tail.

**Warriors:**

**Streamfur**, a silver she-cat with pale blue eyes and white paws.

**Silverclaw**, a silver she-cat with green eyes and one white paw.

**Starflight**, a pale gold she-cat with tabby stripes, white paws, and amber eyes.

**Moonfeather**, a black tom with yellow eyes and white-tipped paws.

**Birdsong**, a golden tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Pebblefoot**, a gray tom with darker grey flecks and amber eyes.

**Sharpclaw**, a golden-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and long claws.

**Eaglepaw**, a dark brown tom with amber eyes and lighter brown stripes.

**Scorchpaw**, a dark ginger tom with emerald eyes and grey paws.

**Apprentices:**

**Darktail**, a black tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Juniperpaw**, a dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Greypaw**, a solid pale grey tom with amber eyes.

**Sparrowpaw**, a golden brown tom with white chest and paws

**Deerpaw**, a small dusky brown she-cat with wide green eyes and white flecks.

**Brownpaw**, a dark brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**Rosepaw**, a ruddy brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Queens:**

**Brightwind**, a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

**Kits:**

**Waspkit**, a golden tom with thick black stripes and green eyes.

**Tabbykit**, a bracken-colored she-cat with pale paws and amber eyes.

**Elders:**

**Shadowpelt**, a black tom with yellow eyes.

**

* * *

PantherClan**

**Leader:** Oceanstar, a pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Sunpelt, a dark golden tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Thistleheart, a small tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Warriors:**

**Badgerstripe**, a large black tom with green eyes and a white blaze on his nose.

**Weaseltail**, a dark brown tom with amber eyes.

**Fogstep**, a pale grey she-cat with strange grey eyes.

**Hookclaw**, a bracken-colored tom with long hooked claws.

**Rockheart**, a mottled grey and black tom with bright yellow eyes.

**Creekpelt**, a silver tabby she-cat with beautiful blue eyes.

**Cheetahfoot**, a mottled brown and gold tom with long legs. Yellow eyes.

**Wrenfeather**, a bright ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Flowerpaw**, a pretty calico she-cat with bright blue eyes.

**Queens:**

**Skystorm**, a pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

**Kits:**

None

**Elders:**

**Crippledfoot**, a grey tom with amber eyes. His front left foot is crippled.

**Firepelt**, a blind dark ginger she-cat.

**

* * *

Bearclan**

**Leader:** Mudstar, a dark brown tabby tom with gold eyes.

**Deputy:** Lightningclaw, a golden tom with malicious golden eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Polarfur, a snowy white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Bearclaw**, a dark brown tom with abnormally large claws.

**Rubyfur**, a dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Fernpelt**, a creamy white she-cat with strange stumpy tail.

**Tunnelclaw**, a dark brown tom with green eyes.

**Shadepelt**, a black she-cat with yellow eyes. Formerly a rouge.

**Featherheart**, a silvery she-cat with gentle blue eyes.

**Roughpelt**, a black and white spotted tom with wiry fur.

**Dirtclaw**, a light brown tom with amber eyes.

**Junglemask**, a black tom with emerald eyes.

**Stonetalon**, a dark silver tom with cold blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Poppypaw**, a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Whitepaw**, a white furred she-cat with green eyes.

**Autumnpaw**, a light gold she-cat with amber eyes.

**Queens:**

**Ashpoppy**, a smoky grey she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Kits:**

**Pepperkit**, a dark grey tom with darker flecks and orange eyes.

**Elders:**

**Smoothpelt**, a silvery-white tom. Retired early for failing eyesight, also Roughpelt's brother.

**Dicecalw**, an elderly tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Formerly a rouge.

**

* * *

The Desert Tribe:**

**Leader: **Sun (Sun-That-Sets-On-The-Cliff) a pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes.

**Herb Master:** Silver (Silver-Moon-That-Hangs-In-The-Sky) a dark grey tabby tom.

**Protectors:**

**Mist** (Mist-That-Fogs-The-Valley), a blue-grey she-cat. Formerly Thunder's mate.

**Blizzard** (Blizzard-That-Covers-The-Mountain) a beautiful white she-cat.

**Cactus** (Cactus-That-Blooms-In-Spring) a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Sand** (Sand-At-The-Desert's-Edge) a sandy ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Hurricane** (Hurricane-That-Darkens-The-Sky) a smoky black tom with sea green eyes.

**Mouse** (Mouse-That-Thrives-In-The-Desert) a pretty, dark brown she-cat.

**Lizard** (Lizard-That-Escapes-All) a light brown tabby tom with slanted yellow eyes.

**Desert** (Desert-In-The-Valley) a creamy golden she-cat with blue eyes.

**Coyote** (Coyote-That-Lives-Alone) a grumpy light brown tom with green eyes.

**Rain** (Rain-That-Quenches-The-Desert) a grey tom with blue eyes.

**Moon** (Moon-That-Lights-The-Sky) a black tom with golden eyes.

**Rock** (Rock-That-Stands-Against-The-Wind) a mottled brown tabby tom.

**To-Bes**

**Snow** (Snow-That-Blankets-The-Valley) a white she-cat with green eyes.

**Lightning** (Lightning-That-Brightens-The-Sky) a golden tom with green eyes.

**Hawk **(Hawk-That-Rules-The-Skies) a sandy ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

**Kit-Bearers**

**Sun** (Sun-That-Sets-On-The-Cliff) a pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes.

**Kittens**

**Leopard** (Leopard-That-Prowls-In-The-Shadows) a mottled, pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

**Ruby** (Ruby-That-Shines-In-The-Sun) a dark ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes.

* * *

**Alrighty! You don't have to review for this chapter, but click the button and head right on to the REAL chapter one!**


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares and Falling Stars

**Here's chapter one! Don't forget to review-- I'll only post the next chapter when I get at least one review.**

**--Kura

* * *

**

Ch 1: Nightmares Falling Stars

_Hurricane clawed his way up the gorge, reaching forward with a smoky black paw. His sea green eyes sparkled with dismay. "Thunder!" Hurricane wailed. The black tom above him seemed icy and distant. Hurricane precariously extended a paw for his father to grab, so he could be saved from his fall into the blackness. _

_"Dad…" Hurricane continued. "Help me!" His claws were slipping, sending a shrieking call down the sides of the gorge. Thunder's moonlike eyes flickered over to his son._

_"You are not worthy of my help, traitor,"_

_Suddenly, Hurricane was sent spiraling down, down, farther into the black pit than he thought was possible. He landed on the earth with a soft thud. He was in the middle of the dried lakebed, and he dreaded what was in store for him there, where he and Vulture used to meet. He turned, and was greeted with the wicked face of his old companion. Vulture's voice dripped with malice as he spoke._

_"That's right, little traitor. Your daddy doesn't want you, your Tribe doesn't want you…You'd be much better off if you just left." Vulture's last word echoed off the walls of the valley, ringing Hurricane's ears until all the tom could do was hunker in the dust and shiver miserably…_

Hurricane awoke with a shuddering gasp, panting slightly. His pelt felt like it was on fire, and the smoky black tom stumbled to his paws. He made his way out of the stuffy Protector's den and into the night, the cold desert breeze ruffling his fur. He looked like a dark shadow against the sandstone earth of camp.

Hurricane let his weak legs crumple beneath him, and gingerly licked at the wounds on his shoulders, muttering to himself as quietly as his shaky voice would allow.

"It was only a dream. Merely a dream, and nothing more," he cooed to himself.

Hurricane bristled as Lizard's sneering voice blew past his ear. "Daddy, Daddy," he mocked, sauntering into the moonlight. Lizard must have overheard Hurricane sleep-talking. "What's the matter? Have another nightmare or do traitors have soft sides?" the brown tabby tom leered. His slanted yellow eyes were alight with cruel joy. Hurricane flinched inwardly, and let a snarl rip from deep inside his chest.

"I'd swallow you words if you want to live, Lizard," he spat. The tom got to his paws and arched his back, smoky fur bristling with anger. Lizard's mocking sneer stretched wide, and he examined with claws with an air of nonchalance. His slanted yellow eyes examined Hurricane from a distance.

"Wow." Lizard took a step forward, his tail twitching mockingly. "I'm scared," he meowed after a moment, careful to annunciate each word with painful sharpness.

Hissing and spitting, Hurricane launched himself at Lizard, who crumpled under his bulky weight and let out a terrifying yowl of rage. Hurricane battered Lizard's stomach with his powerful back paws, his sea green eyes stormy.

And, awoken by the noise, Cactus stumbled into the open. Her face was suddenly contorted in shock and anger, and her remaining ear flattened itself to her head. "Hurricane!" she spat with disbelief. As the smoky black tom looked up, Lizard was able to squirm free of his grasp. The pale brown tom was speaking in a rush, bending to tend to the wounds on his stomach.

"It's horrible, Cactus!" Lizard meowed in a perfect mask of shock and pain, "I came out here to comfort Hurricane—he's had another bad dream, you know—and he attacked me without a second thought! Me, who would never say anything hurtful to anyone…I'd just wanted to help…" the brown tom trailed off as Cactus turned her fiery emerald gaze toward Hurricane.

The ginger she-cat stepped forward and grabbed a hold of Hurricane's tail in her jaws, dragging him forward with all the strength of her deceased sibling, Mountain. By now, more cats had emerged from the den, looking confused and tired. Desert had stepped forward and was tending to Lizard's wounds. Lizard had a look of triumph on his face as the pretty she-cat examined a wound near his neck. Hurricane heard him mutter something like "traitors will always be traitors, I suppose," before the smoky grey tom was dragged out of earshot and placed in front of Sun's temporary den, the cactus-enforced nursery.

"Stay here," Cactus hissed in a voice so menacing it could freeze a mouse in mid-step and make it all the easier to catch. She padded into the nursery, thorns tugging at her fur, and Hurricane could hear her voice, gentle and soft now, speaking to their leader. After a moment, Sun emerged with her head held high. The warm scent of milk and kitten wafted from her, and Hurricane suddenly felt distressed to have awoken the new mother.

"Cactus has told me you attacked Lizard. Is this true?" the golden tabby asked, her voice icy. Hurricane flinched, and nodded solemnly. "And you instigated the fight, I hear? After Lizard was trying to _comfort_ you? Hurricane, you have a reputation as Thunder's only child to keep, but you're doing a sore job, from what I've seen." Sun's amber eye s flashed in the moonlight, and Hurricane could only flinch again under their cold stare.

"I didn't instigate the fight," Hurricane mumbled quietly. Sun leaned forward, as she had been unable to hear him. "I didn't instigate the fight," the smoky tom meowed again. Sun only nodded coolly.

"I see. Well, I guess there are always two sides to every story. Do you want to tell me what really happened?" Sun meowed. Her voice seemed to hold some irritating factor that made Hurricane bristle once more with anger. Disbelief.

Hurricane glared silently at his leader and spoke again. "I had a nightmare and went outside. Lizard was mocking me, so…"–it took a bit of willpower to finish his sentence—"I clawed him up a bit." Sun nodded sagely, looking displeased. The she-cat sighed and turned, making her way back into the nursery.

"You'll receive your punishment tomorrow. Honestly, Hurricane, how can you be related to Thunder?" the leader meowed before disappearing into the gloom. Hurricane could hear the mutterings of Cactus and Sun's tired whisper. The mewling of sleeping kittens could be heard, like a sweet breeze, quiet and fragile compared to the other two voices. Hurricane spat angrily and stalked away, his long tail lashing out behind him. He clawed at the ground with every step, glaring stormily at Lizard as he pressed his way through the small crowd that had gathered outside of the Protector's den. Desert was still lingering next to the sneering tom, looking oblivious to Hurricane's anger.

Hurricane made his way out of the camp, un-noticed by any of the wary Tribe cats.

---

The smoky grey tom sighed and sat on top of a small mound of dirt, watching as a few grains of sand tumbled down the sheer sides. His anger was still burning inside of him, but was covered every moment by remorse. Now he was able to see: Lizard had tricked Hurricane into attack, all to make Desert sympathize him, and to turn the Tribe back against Hurricane again.

Sun's last sentence had stung harder than Lizard's actions, though. Whether it was the tiredness that came with having a litter of kittens or just the sheer weight of her leader position bearing down on her, Sun had been more hurtful than necessary to make a point.

Hurricane sighed shakily; his head bowed in grief, and when he turned his gaze skyward once more, took in the odd spectacle with shocked delight.

Stars were falling from the sky. One by one, they each shot across the heavens, making their way toward the cliff border of the Tribe's land, and disappeared over the horizon.

Hurricane didn't blink in fear that he would miss something if he did so, but when the icy desert wind blew toward him, he closed his eyes against the breeze.

And, as quick as it had started, the shower of stars had ended. Each was suspended in blackness again. Hurricane stood and craned his neck towards them, as if staring once more would start the rain of stars. But they were still, blinking at him and glittering like they always had.

Stumbling backwards, not wanting to tear his sea green gaze from the stars, Hurricane began a slow crawl back to camp, pressing backwards carefully, until he collided with something soft, warm, covered in fur.

"What are you doing away from camp, all alone?" the familiar voice asked. "And what _are_ you looking at?"

* * *

**Hmm... this is shorter than expected. Ah well, the next few will be longer, don't worry. You'll have to wait to figure out who the voice is, though! And is there anybody out there who's a Lizard fan? I tried to make him a decieptive and mean as possible as his short appearance would allow. R&R, please!**


	3. Chapter 2: Shadows in the Night

**I'm sorry this is so late... For some reason, this chapter took me a really long time to churn out. It seems a bit long to me, but that might just be the effect of it taking about three weeks to write. ;; Anyways, enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

**Kura

* * *

**

Ch 2: Shadows in the Night

Hurricane whirled around in shock, momentarily forgetting his fixation on the stars, and hissed, realizing too late that he had let slip his anger at another Tribe member for the second time that night. He dipped his head sullenly, apologizing quickly before turning casting a hasty glance at the sparkling orbs above him. They were still.

"Nothing, Blizzard, just looking at the stars," he meowed, answering both the Protector's questions in one sentence. In truth, Hurricane was somewhat shocked that the white she-cat had not been as quick to avoid him as the others. Perhaps it was her kind and caring nature that had made her so smart.

Blizzard merely nodded her head with an air of relief. The two were silent for a moment, and it seemed that Blizzard had stepped closer, brushing her white pelt against Hurricane's in sympathy. After a moment, the white she-cat spoke.

"Lizard was the one who started the fight, not you?" she meowed. It was more of a statement, and Hurricane had never been so relieved in his life. His throat was dry with joy, and he let out a deep, rumbling purr. He was glad to know he had at least one cat on his side.

"That's right," the smoky grey tom meowed. He smiled, blinking slightly as he did so. He hadn't smiled in a long, long time.

Blizzard suddenly stood. "We should head back to camp," the white she-cat meowed. Her eyes looked guarded and slightly stony. "If the Tribe realizes we're gone, we'll be sorely missed." Hurricane bristled with discomfort. He didn't even have to read between the lines to understand the real meaning behind Blizzard's sudden change of mood. He began to reform her words in his mind.

_If the Tribe realizes you're gone… and that I'm gone, too, Sun will have your hide. They'd suspect the worst. Everyone would think you catnapped and killed me._

Hurricane scowled and trailed after the white she-cat, his sea green eyes burning angrily.

As the reached camp, Hurricane was greeted with the wary glances of cats who had decided to stay awake and make the best of the rising sun's warmth. Among them was Lightning, and his Teacher, Sand. Sun's mate glared at Hurricane as he passed. Lightning mimicked the older tom, crouching and pulling back his teeth in an awkward snarl. Hurricane stalked pass, lashing his tail angrily at the pair. His resisted the urge to pull back his lips in retort and deal out the same punishment Lizard had received, but quelled his emotions before Sun could see.

Hurricane stepped into the shade of a nearby rock as the sun began to rise even higher and its warm rays began to heat the sand beneath his paws at a breakneck speed. He had noticed, as he sat outside the Protector's den at night, how close the moon and sun were getting. Were they meant to touch? It seemed unlikely.

While Hurricane pondered, he tried hard not to think much about the sharp pain in his paw. When it became suddenly unbearable, he glanced down to see Ruby, one of Sun's three-cycle-old kittens gnawing attentively on his toes with her pointy new teeth. He wanted to snarl at her, to tell her to scram, but he smiled instead and nudged her away, watching as the ginger she-cat stumbled across camp. As he straightened again, he caught a glimpse of Lizard and Desert padding back into camp. Their tails were twined lovingly. It made Hurricane's scowl deepen with rage. How was it that, even though Lizard was always the cat making up lies, Hurricane came out with the small half of the mouse? Hurricane shot a searing glare at the two lovers; when Lizard noticed, the slant-eyed tom fixed his expression in a mask of confusion and hurt. Desert whispered something sympathetic in his ear and guided him away, her tail still twined with the deceptive tom's.

Snorting, Hurricane hunkered down again to sit out the hottest part of the desert day.

---

The sun was low, and the fact that the moon and sun were closer than normal was suddenly made more noticeable. Hurricane turned his muzzle toward the Sandstone pillar that towered over him; Sun was standing at its peak, with Lightning standing precariously at the rock's edge. There was a low murmur spreading through the crowd of cats. Lightning had barely started his training… surely Sun wasn't going to make him a Protector yet? Hurricane listened attentively as Sun motioned for Lightning to speak.

"While I was out hunting today, I found something weird at the Cliffside border," the golden tom started feebly, his green eyes flickering toward his mentor. Sand nodded his head in encouragement, and Lightning continued. "There are holes there. They smell of smoke, but there is cat scent that lingers on them, too. And singed fur smell hangs in the air all around…" the To-be trailed off nervously, and turned to Sun. The golden leader stepped forward, looking solemn.

Hurricane watched as his ever-confident leader hesitated for merely a moment, and then her voice rang out over the crowd like a soft song.

"I don't want anyone by the Cliffside border. Who knows what could have made these holes? Whatever created them, it sounds dangerous at the least. I want guards posted at night now"—there was a slight ripple of fear through the Tribe cats at this; night guards had only been posted in times of war—"and To-bes cannot leave camp without their Teachers. The first watch will be Blizzard and Rain. Hurricane and Mouse will relieve them at Moon Peak."

Sun leapt down the step-like construction of the sandstone rock, shaking her head heavily. Hurricane saw Sand lope quickly over to her, twining his tail gently with hers, whispering sweet nothings into her ear…

Hurricane pondered for a moment. Mysterious holes by the Cliffside border? It woke a strange though within him: the falling stars.

But they weren't tangible things! Even Blizzard, who must have been sitting behind Hurricane moments before the shower had ended, had not noticed anything out of the ordinary.

Or it least she hadn't said anything about the stars.

"Blizzard!" Hurricane gasped as the white she-cat padded past him, ready to take her spot on watch. She turned to him with a slightly expectant expression. Hurricane stopped; he didn't want to seem too eager, too knowing. "What do you think about those holes?" he asked carefully, choosing his words as if he were walking on top of a thousand thorns.

A smile tugged at Blizzard's lips, but she had hidden it before Hurricane could notice. She heaved a heavy sigh and tried to look despairing, but there was a sparkle in her sky-blue eyes.

"I don't know, Hurricane; things sound pretty fishy to me," the white she-cat meowed. She continued with a tone far to light for the conversation. "I think Sun's right—we should stay away. Whatever caused the craters could be big trouble."

Hurricane squirmed weakly as Blizzard's clear blue gaze turned hard and stony, and she dragged an aqua glance across his smoke black coat. A wry smile spread across her whiskers. "You coat is so dark. You really look like your father—you'd blend in perfectly with the night if you stuck to the shadows." She shrugged and padded away and Hurricane was left with the pressing meaning of her last sentence:

Blizzard _wanted_ him to sneak out camp.

---

Hurricane scored the ground nervously with is claws as clouds passed over the moon and blackened the camp. He shot a furtive glance at Mouse—she seemed in her own world, and Hurricane could tell by the scanty light of the stars that she wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings. Apparently, the pretty she-cat was too lost in her own thoughts to act on Sun's orders.

Taking care not to make much noise, Hurricane sidestepped and cloaked himself in night's dark shadows. His sea green eyes stood out against the darkness, bright pools in a shroud of black as the smoky-furred tom slunk away from the camp.

It wasn't long until he had reached the spot—it was a much shorter walk than Hurricane had expected, and this startled him. He let out a short, shocked hiss as the craters yawned wide at his paws. The moon peeked out from behind wispy clouds; it seemed to Hurricane as if it was watching him, and he turned his head to glare at the silver circle.

Hurricane leapt into the air as a voice blew passed his ear, its deep rumble all too familiar to the young tom.

"You've listened to Blizzard—good. She's wise; I've chosen her as my messenger."

Hurricane looked upon the sparkling figure of his long-dead father and pressed his nose into the ground in humble shock. A low, rumbling laugh sounded from somewhere deep inside Thunder's throat. It stopped short, replaced by a sharp cough. Hurricane glanced up and the fur on his spine rose in fear. Feet away from him and his father, the well-pronounced figure of a cat stood in icy silence. It's body was far from tangible, and it looked as if it were made from shadows themselves, except for two opaque emerald eyes stared out at him, and they looked somewhat haunting, like a ghost.

Thunder cleared his throat with a rasping growl. "Hurricane, this is Granitestar, the first leader of Sun's former home, WolfClan. He's… got something important to share with you," the glittering tom explained, though he looked as if her were treading on hot stones. The shadow cat didn't move, but its pale eyes turned to Hurricane and fixed their icy glare on his own.

The shadow cat, Granitestar, spoke without parting his lips. His voice was deep and resonant, and though they weren't inside a cave, his words echoed around the young tom's ears.

"Hurricane…" he started, "There are dire matters to be discussed. Thunder, if you will grant us some privacy"—

Thunder's voice boomed coldly over Granitestar's. "I brought you here, and I'm not leaving. Whatever it is you're going to say to Hurricane, it can be said in front of me as well." A disgruntled looked passed his maw. "I won't tell."

Granitestar's placid appearance was completely contradictory to his grating tone. "Very well. Hurricane, there is a prophecy to be delivered. You must not speak of this to anyone, no matter how trustworthy they may be." His emerald gaze bored eerily into Hurricane's own. After a moment's silence, he spoke:

"_Long ago a star was lost,_

_Lifted to the sun with a life's cost._

_Now a storm must disappear, _

_Lead by hope, blocked by fear._

_Sun and moon collide and dark_

_The sandy desert, cold and stark._

_Above the cliffs, a warrior stands_

_Bound to his word by destiny's hand._

Hurricane felt and icy chill grip his form as the shadowy figure of Granitestar began to slowly fade into the fast-approaching dawn. He cast a glance around and noticed that Thunder was gone too, and this only worried him more. With a yowl threatening to tear from his jaws, the tom backed quickly into the shadows.

Even if Granitestar had made the prophecy public, one thing was for sure: Hurricane was far to scared to reveal it anyway.

* * *

**Did you like it? Really give me your honest opinion on the prophecy--it's the first time I''ve really ever tried to rhyme anything, so I'm not sure if it's too good.**

**Anyways, I'm really putting in an effort to make Blizzard and Cactus major characters in this story. I have major plans laid out for the latter, but you'll have to wait until around... chapter 12? Don't worry--I'll type fast, I promise! **

**R&Rs inspiration**


End file.
